Intouchable
by ZoeWade
Summary: Ils hésitaient à l'accepter, méfiants parce qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du "groupe". Ils ignoraient qu'elle portait en elle ce que chacun d'eux n'osait plus espérer, la dernière chance de l'humanité...


Je repris connaissance dans une chambre, allongée sur un lit.

C'était une sensation étrange, chaque parcelle de mon corps me faisait atrocement souffrir pourtant, je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où je m'étais sentie aussi détendue. C'était peut-être la chaleur amollissante des couvertures, ou la sensation de l'oreiller moelleux sous ma tête, j'avais dormi tellement longtemps à même la terre en compagnie des termites que j'en avais oublié la signification du mot « confort », j'imagine que Sam doit être aux anges…

**- Sam ? **

La panique commençait à m'envahir. Je m'assis péniblement en l'appelant une seconde fois quand mon regard atterrit sur le lit à coté du mien.

La longue chevelure auburn de Samantha étalée sur son oreiller formait une sorte de couronne sur sa tête. Les yeux clos, elle dormait paisiblement, ses petites mains gisaient de chaque coté de son corps décharné, rongé par la faim.

Je soupirai de soulagement en me mettant debout, mes jambes tremblaient violement sous mon poids et ma tête tournait. Je titubai jusqu'au lit de Sam, je m'y assis et entreprit de constater sa température, son pouls était faible mais régulier, quelqu'un avait nettoyé et soigneusement bandé sa blessure à l'avant-bras, peut-être qu'il y avait un médecin ici…

Je sentais le nœud autour de mon estomac se desserrer, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de me réjouir pour quoique ce soit, j'avais réussi, Sam était en vie.

J'avais prit un énorme risque. Lorsque je les ai vu abattre cet homme d'une balle dans la tête sans hésitation, j'ai couru dans le sens inverse sans me retourner; la nuit tombait et la fièvre de Sam continuait de grimper, je devais trouver une solution le plus vite possible autrement, Sam se serait transformée en mangeuse de chair avant le lever du jour.

Je me suis levé, j'ai ramassé nos affaires et préparé nos sac, puis j'ai pris Sam dans mes bras et depuis que nous avons quitté notre cachette prés de la rivière, je n'ai pas arrêté de courir. C'était du suicide de sortir dans les bois la nuit avec une blessée entre les bras mais les options de Sam étaient dangereusement limitées. J'essayais d'ignorer autour de nous les grognements des infectés attirés par le bruit et l'odeur du sang séché sur nos vêtements, je n'avais pas le droit de m'arrêter, mon sort à moi était fixé, il était fort probable que ses gens m'abattent dés qu'ils me verront arriver mais Sam, elle avait une chance: J'espérais qu'il existait encore assez d'humanité en ce monde pour qu'ils aient pitié d'une enfant.

Aussitôt sortit des bois, la peur et le désespoir me firent hurler comme une possédée; c'est peut-être ce qui m'a sauvé la vie, après tout les morts-vivants ne crient pas à l'aide. J'ai vu des silhouettes courir vers moi, mes souvenirs s'arrêtent là, j'ai du m'évanouir.

J'étais vivante, nous l'étions toutes les deux, c'était un miracle.

On m'avait aussi soigné. Je ne compte plus le nombre de plaies, de bleus et d'ecchymoses qui parcouraient mon corps, j'avais deux doigts de la main gauche cassés, une cheville foulée et des brulures sur la cuisse. Ces gens nous ont sauvés, ils ont pris soin de nous alors qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune raison de gaspiller leurs médicaments pour deux étrangères.

Je me hissai Difficilement sur mes jambes, je m'aidai du mur pour faire mon chemin hors de la pièce. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, des éclats de voix s'élevaient de l'étage inférieur, je marchai dans leur direction, m'arrêtant en haut des escaliers. Dans le salon, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes étaient rassemblées, débattant d'un sujet qui ne semblait pas mettre tout le monde d'accord.

-…**pouvez faire d'autres, la laisser mourir?** s'emporta un vieil homme en se levant de son siège.

**-Dale a raison Shane, tu as vu dans quel état elle était**, intervint une blonde avec douceur en parlant à un homme aux traits durs.

**-Et la petite fille, comment va-t-elle** ? Demanda une femme aux cheveux courts.

**-Mieux**, répondit un autre vieil homme. **Sa blessure était assez grave, j'ai épuisé mon stock d'antibiotiques, j'espère que ce sera suffisant**.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel, au moins maintenant j'étais fixée. Quand j'étais petite, je détestais entendre mes parents parler de moi derrière mon dos, ça n'a pas changé avec le temps.

**-Elle est blessée, perdue et affamée, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle représente un danger**, reprit l'homme debout au centre du salon.

**-Parles pour toi !** s'emporta un autre homme avec le front bandé. **La dernière fois que j'ai croisé cette conne elle a failli me faire la peau, comptez pas sur moi pour oublier qu'elle m'a foutu son pied dans la gueule !**

Je sentis presque ma mâchoire tomber sous le choc, c'était le type à l'arbalète, celui que j'ai suivi dans la forêt jusqu'à la ferme et qui s'est fait tirer dessus sous mes yeux, j'étais pourtant sure qu'ils l'avaient tué.

**-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Daryl**, reprit le dénommé Shane en s'avançant au centre de la pièce **il est un peu tôt pour se prononcer sur le fait qu'elle soit inoffensive ou pas, si on se met à accueillir toutes les personnes qui se présente ici et qui on besoin d'aide…**

**-C'est à moi d'en décider**, l'interrompit le vieil homme**. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est encore ma ferme, vous ne vous êtes pas plaint quand je vous ai accueilli, vous et vos amis.**

**-On ne prendra aucune décision tant qu'on ne lui aura pas parlé.**

**-Nom de dieu Rick, ouvre les yeux !** s'enflamma Shane. **Ce qui prime avant tout c'est la survie du groupe, on ne sait pas qui est cette fille, ni d'où elle vient et surtout comme elle est arrivée jusque** **là, si on commence à se laisser guider par nos émotions on ne s'en sortira pas, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, à propos des menaces ?**

Ma gorge se serrait, je sentais mon estomac se nouer à nouveau. C'était pas possible, pas maintenant que je croyais qu'on était tirées d'affaire, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, ils ne peuvent pas nous renvoyer là-bas…

-…**pour l'instant d'avoir recours à ces extrémités**, continua le dénommé Rick.

**-Non !**

Tous les regards se levèrent simultanément vers moi, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais marché jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

**-S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça…ne nous forcez pas à y retourner**.

**-Vous n'étiez pas sensée vous lever**, commença le vieil homme qui s'est occupé de Sam, mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

**-Je** **comprends votre méfiance, je suis consciente d'avoir fait certaines choses qui peuvent** **prêter à confusion**, marmonnai-je en jetant un coup d'œil au dénommé Daryl qui m'observait comme si j'étais sur le point de le mordre; **mais ce n'est pas une raison pour condamner une petite fille qui n'a rien demandé à personne, ça place n'est pas dehors avec tous ces monstres, elle a déjà tellement souffert, ayez pitié ne l'obligez pas à revivre cet enfer. **

Ma voix se brisa, je sentais que mes nerfs allaient lâcher, je luttais depuis trop longtemps, j'étais fatiguée. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids, je roulai dans les escaliers jusqu'en bas, ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir, j'avais l'impression que mes poumons se déchiquetaient de l'intérieur. Deux bras puissants me saisirent par les épaules pour m'aider à me relever. C'était celui qu'on appelait Rick, je vrillai mon regard dans ses yeux bleus limpides, m'accrochant aux manches de sa chemise comme si ma vie en dépendait.

**-Faites de moi ce que vous voulez, attachez-moi, tuez-moi mais par pitié ne renvoyez pas Samantha…**

**-Elle fait une crise d'angoisse, Patricia ! **

Tous les autres étaient rassemblés autour de nous, me jetant des regards anxieux, voir inquiets.

Mes yeux se fermèrent à nouveau, emportant comme dernière image le regard bleu bouleversé de Rick.


End file.
